


Church | Ineffable Husbands

by Smitherin7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Begging, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But I really wanted to write about them fucking in a church, Cause thats something Crowley would love to do, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dom/sub, I know that Crowley feels pain in churches, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Crowley wants to have some fun with Aziraphale.Oh uhh also I've never been in a church so forgive me if I got what I briefly described wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Church | Ineffable Husbands

“Hey, Angel.”

“Yes, Crowley?” The demon and angel were in the bookshop, Aziraphale was organizing books and Crowley was drinking.

“Wanna fuck in a church?” 

“Crowley, you bite your tongue.”

“I’ll bite your tongue.” Crowley stood up from where he was sitting and sauntered over to his friend. With a swift motion, his slender arms were wrapped around Aziraphale’s hips.

“We are not doing that in a church.” The blonde ducked under Crowley’s arms and continued to organize his books. Of course, the demon knew that his idea would be rejected at first.

That’s what made it fun.

“You’re no fun, Angel.” He pouted, leaning against the freshly organized bookshelf. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and stopped his task briefly but before he could catch a glimpse of the sulker, he was gone.

Crowley had started his way to the nearest church. He knew that Aziraphale would follow him. The temptation was there. Even on the slight chance he was wrong, he’d still be able to defile the church’s sanctity, he’d burn some swears into the walls or something of the sort.

“Home of the holy spirit,” He thought aloud, letting his voice echo through the open space. “Prepare to get fucked.”

Even as an angel, Crowley never really liked God. He always felt like God was too much of an asshole to be in charge, at least Crowley knew he would be a bad leader.

Crowley sat in one of the pews, waiting for his companion. Aziraphale would never admit that he loved doing sinful things, God forbid, but Crowley knew. Spending 6000 years with someone gave you lots of time to observe them, their behaviours, their cravings and desires, their demons, so to speak.

Footsteps echoed through the empty building. 

“Crowley, you’d better not be in here.” Aziraphale was a few rooms away. Crowley smiled before turning to his serpent form, making sure he slithered quietly to the door under the pews.

“Crowley?” There he was. He slid around his friend’s ankles and continued to work up, ending at his neck. 

“I knew you’d come around.” With a poof, he was back to himself. His fingers latched together around the back of the angel’s neck, he pulled himself closer.

“I just... I just came to tell you off.” Aziraphale’s tone faltered slightly, as did his body language. Crowley smirked, his eyes half lidded.

“Go on then.” He pressed, dragging his nails along the angel’s neck.

“B-Bad... Bad Crowley.” He looked genuinely pleased with himself, the fact that he could even mutter that much was a miracle.

“What’s so bad about this?” Crowley kissed Aziraphale gently to get him to let his guard down. Crowley’s hands left the back of the angel’s neck and pulled him closer from his waist. He always preferred keeping his hands on the hips or waists of his partners.

Without warning, Crowley pushed his tongue into his friend’s mouth, not bothering to wait for permission. His tongue grazed over teeth then intertwined with the other tongue. Aziraphale’s tongue was much more human-like than Crowley’s, with the latter’s being skinnier, longer and forked at the end.

Crowley could feel Azira getting hard, he gripped tightly onto the demon’s jacket and tried to get more friction. Once he got going, he was needy. They pulled their heads back, bodies still very close together.

“I thought you didn’t want to do it in a church?” Crowley teased, grabbing his ass and squeezing tightly.

“I... I didn’t.” He whispered shakily, refusing eye contact.

“Liar.” He gently pushed Aziraphale onto a pew and stood over him. His skin was flushed crimson, a very apparent colour compared to his ghostly pale complexion. 

“You’re cute, Angel.” Crowley knelt down between Azira’s legs, leaning against the bench to kiss him. His hands moved quickly to unbuckle the angel’s belt and pants. He pulled the band of the pants to Azira’s knees and let them drop to his ankles.

Crowley ran his hands across his friend’s thighs, he thought they were wonderful. He kissed and bit, leaving marks that only he would be allowed to see. 

“You’re beautiful.” He gushed before taking the angel in, savouring his taste. The angel was sweet, unlike most of the humans Crowley had the misfortune of hooking up with. None of them remotely compared to his angel. Azira kicked his shoes and pants off before hooking his ankles around Crowley’s shoulders.

The little moans and gasps were more than enough to spur the demon on, precum dripped out of the corners of his mouth along with his spit. He pulled back and admired the angel’s face, bright red, eyes clenched shut and teeth gnawing at his lips.

“You’re so sinful.” He leaned his head against Aziraphale’s thigh and continued to pump with his hand. Despite Azira’s best efforts to get something out aside from the noises, all he could manage was an audible chicken scratch.

“So sinful, so desperate.” Crowley moved his mouth back onto Azira’s length and hummed against the base. He felt the angel’s heels dig into his shoulder blades. Crowley latched his arms under Aziraphale’s thighs and pulled him forward, making him yelp in surprise.

“Don’t worry, Angel. I’ve gotcha.” He reassured, moving one hand back to his member and bringing the other against his entrance. The noises that Aziraphale made as he pushed his finger in slowly was music to the demon’s ears, he loved teasing the angel.

In a matter of minutes, Aziraphale had become a mess, he had cummed twice with the addition of the fingers, once in Crowley’s mouth and once on his own shirt. He trembled against the bench.

“You alright, Angel?” He teased, palming himself through his pants at the sight in front of him. He nodded with a heavy exhale. He rose from his knelt down position and leaned forward, gripping at the back of the pew.

“You feel like you can take my cock now?” Aziraphale weakly smacked Crowley’s arm. He opened his mouth, most likely attempting to say something snarky but failing.

“D-Don’t be lewd, Crowley.” His voice was quiet and stuttered. Crowley quickly undressed his bottom half.

“You love it~” Crowley whispered before moving down to his jawline and neck which had been neglected. He kissed Azira roughly and as he said he would, he gently bit the angel’s tongue and dragged his teeth along it. He pulled back and lined himself up, pushing himself in just a little.

“Beg for it.” He hissed, nipping at his neck. Aziraphale whined in protest, he refused to admit that he loved the way Crowley fucked him but he knew. He knew that he would do it.

He moved his mouth, speaking in barely a whisper.

“What was that, Angel?”

“P-Please Crowley...” 

“Please what?” Crowley smirked against the flesh of the angel, making things difficult was one of his specialties. Always had been.

“F-F... Fuck me.” That was all he wanted to hear. Crowley snapped his hips forward, not bothering to be gentle. Aziraphale’s moans got louder and more frequent, his face gradually becoming more covered by his arms in embarrassment. A demon was fucking him senseless in a house of God.

Fuck he loved it.

“Let me see that face, Angel.” Crowley had pulled back from leaving bites across the skin of Azira’s neck. His hands moved down hesitantly to his sides, he scrunched his jacket up into his fists to keep his hands occupied.

“Good.” His thrusts continued to become more unrhythmic, the feeling of Aziraphale tightening around him, the way his hips shifted and re-angled with each thrust. He ran his thumb over the angel’s cock, slicking him with his previous cum and his precum and started to move his hand in rhythm with his sloppy movements.

“Fuck, Angel, you want me to cum in you?” He put his forehead to Aziraphale’s and felt him nod faintly. He thrust into him one more time before spilling himself into the angel, he smiled as he watched cum leak out of Aziraphale’s member and onto his hand. 

“There, are you happy?” Aziraphale was slightly breathless but still, he managed to speak. Crowley passed him his clothes and put his own back on, nodding with pride.

“I am.” He kissed the angel’s temple and put an arm around his waist.

“I love you, Angel.”

“I love you too, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spell things like colour and behaviour with Us.
> 
> No I'm not British...
> 
> I'm Canadian.


End file.
